


Communication

by rarepairsinmycup



Series: Light It Up [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Nonverbal Communication, Series, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 20:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14456778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairsinmycup/pseuds/rarepairsinmycup
Summary: Lucy visits the healer and recieves her first lesson in how to communicate.





	Communication

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Fairy Tail' nor am I profiting from this.

Lucy is an unexpectedly difficult patient. Her curiosity provides her with unlimited distractions in the healer’s office. Elfman attempts wrangling her with a sweet and swearing it takes just a second. Mira sighs as Lucy ducks between her legs yet again. 

Their healer chuckles warmly. “I would have an easier time examining her would she be still, but her energy is refreshing. I can start by asking: what are your concerns?”

Elfman stretches an arm until his knuckles brush the ground; an invitation for Lucy to use him as a climbing wall. It provides her with a temporary distracted which allows Mira to pinpoint their concerns and the healer to perform a rather rapid exam. 

“I am not accusing her.” Elfman receives a look from both of them. “Have you noticed her picking or scratching her bites or blisters?” 

“I caught her attempting to scratch in the bath this morning, but she listened when I said stop. I haven’t seen her picking her blisters,” she says. “Several were already open though.”

“I can see some are extremely inflamed and she, unfortunately, has a few infected bites. I can give you an ointment which will combat the itchiness and another to combat her infection.”

Elfman raises his arm and nearly sends Lucy flying. Instead, she clings to his bicep and swings back and forth, delighted. 

“I knew you were strong,” he praises. “I’ve had some nasty blisters, and hers belong to manlier men than me. How should we treat those?”

“Her pants are going to come off,” Mira scolds but makes no moves to stop them. “How should we treat her blisters?” 

“Do not attempt popping and draining them. In public environments, apply a thin layer of this ointment here and keep it covered. Her bandages can be removed at home, though.” Their healer scribbles something down onto what will become Lucy’s file. “I have a few more questions for you.” 

Elfman sputters, flushes, and looks towards his sister for help with: is she potty trained? 

“I guess she is.” Mira shrugs. “Her blanket was dry this morning, and she used the bathroom before bathing, but her understanding of boundaries and privacy are non-existent.” 

“You can teach her boundaries and privacy. I would like to see her gradually gain weight. Experiment with food to discover what she likes and dislikes. Allow her to watch you eat unfamiliar foods; doing so will encourage her to try them.”

Her file makes a thumping sound as it's dropped onto the counter. “Now, has she indicated any signs of trauma or anything linked to her previous life? I would like to see her communication skills improve beyond sound and mimicry.” 

Elfman peels her from his bicep and settles her onto his lap. “How much does she actually understand right now?” 

“I believe she does not understand everything has a word which identifies it. Lucy will repeat what she hears and follow orders as she understands them, but it does not necessarily mean she understands their meaning. It could be that she knows doing so will earn her a reward or praise. Teaching her how to communicate will be a long and often frustrating process.” 

His grip on Lucy tightens. “I think we have someone that can help.”

-

Reedus blinks owlishly and sinks slowly onto his usual stool. “I am flattered. I do not understand how I could be any help, though.” 

“Her communication is limited through sounds and mimicry.” Mira grins. “You communicate through art, and we cannot teach her by ourselves.” 

Reedus purses his lips but nods. “I can try. Bring a stool over here and sit her down.” 

As soon as she is settled onto the stool, Mira pulls her brother away, insisting that hovering will only cause distraction on both sides. Her tone leaves no room for attempted arguing, and her brother is forced to watch from across the room. 

Reedus raises a paintbrush and then presses it against her palm. Its dry strokes over her palm, wrist, and arm elicit a puckered brow and lips. Her toes curl tighter and tighter and her ankles cross and uncross. It gets pressed into her hand. Lucy grips it too tightly and performs sloppy brush strokes over his palm, wrist, and arm before thrusting it towards him. 

“It is a paintbrush.” He presses her fingers against his mouth. “Paint-brush.” 

Lucy presses her fingers harder and presses the paintbrush against her mouth. A reassuring nod is not enough to convince her and attempt speaking. But she does wave the paintbrush and then tap his cheek. 

“I see you understand ownership,” he chuckles and points towards the siblings. “Do you know their names?” 

She raises her chin and points towards them and then pats her chest. Elfman clears his throat, squirms in his chair, and blinks furiously. No one else is around to witness his potential tears, but he sits upright and swallows hard until the burning stops. 

“You cannot really own a person,” he murmurs. “Elfman is your guardian now, though. Mira is helping him too which also makes her a guardian.” 

“You’ll overwhelm her,” Elfman says. “You jumped from paintbrushes into guardians and ownership.”

Reedus chuckles good-naturedly despite Mira smacking him upside the head and preparing for a scolding. 

“I will show her another form of communication then. I certainly don’t mind sharing my art supplies so long as she doesn’t become better than I do.” Reedus stands and drags her stool over to his easel. “I should warn you: several members are highly eager to meet her. Gray and Natsu have even agreed to behave themselves for the first week.” 

“I expect them to behave whenever she’s here.” 

“You and Erza might just get along then.”

**Author's Note:**

> I adore Reedus and think he will definitely be an important character/helper in this series. 
> 
> I appreciate every bookmark, comment, kudos, and reader! Thank you so much, guys!


End file.
